


Nora Humanum

by idso



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Bit of Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idso/pseuds/idso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after years of looking at eachother they finally got together, they lived a private comfortable life in their Kensington home but that changed one day when Lestrade decided to take work home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep last night, this story was bothering me all night, so I decided to write it down, this is not betaed. you could say it is my pet project
> 
> any spelling errors and other nonsense is entirely my own, feel free to correct me.
> 
> please tell me if this is worth reading/ keep working on.
> 
> love from idso

Gregory Lestrade had always been a workaholic, which was properly why his first wife left him for that PE teacher. But after doing his back completely in at that blasted warehouse he was stranded doing petty crimes and even more paperwork for the rest of his career, then again at 47 he wasn’t as fit as he once had been.  
Mycroft Holmes was an workaholic too, he had seen far more action that James Bond ever had, but at 42 he was M than 007, he still ran most of the British Government but had Anthea as legs since his own wasn’t as agile as they once was.  
How did these two workaholics cope with all of this new free time? They spend it together, having been flirting since Greg first came by Sherlock fifteen years ago. Unfortunately Greg was in a sham of a marriage and Mycroft was running half across the world doing god knows what, they did not do anything about their obvious attraction to each other before Greg´s divorce was final five years ago since then they tried to date, it was a bit difficult with two sets completely mental work hours but somehow they managed it. 

They had been dating for two years when they decided to move in together, Mycroft had gotten the Kensington House from Mummy, when she wanted to spend the rest of her retirement in the Holmes’ Somerset Estate. For Greg if was a complete culture crash, he had visited the house with Mycroft but living there was something completely different than the small flats he had been used to, even when he was married to Jules they lived in a small flat which was far too expensive but they needed to live close to the Yard.  
They had been dating for four years when Greg finally asked Mycroft to marry him, the ceremony was a small private one due to Mycroft’s position but Greg didn’t mind, he knew life with Mycroft wouldn’t be easy, the security risks and what not but he didn’t care one bit, he loved Mycroft.  
After a year of being husbands they had settled to married life easily, they had what they wanted and more to.  
But that changed one day when Greg decided to take work home with him.  
Greg was out on a crime scene, a domestic gone bad, a man had beaten up his wife. He was standing inside the house as the man was arrested and the wife being carted off into the ambulance, when he saw a young girl appear from the cupboard under the stairs; she was approximately between 10 and 13 years old, long auburn hair and wearing a pink dress that was crumpled, her face though made Greg wince, her lip was chipped and her eye was starting to go purple.  
“Hi there, I was almost expecting Harry Potter to come out, I’m Greg” Greg held out his hand to the girl.  
“Are you a policeman?” She asked not taking the hand.  
“Yes” Greg answered sending her an assuring smile.  
“Did you take him away?” She asked while looked nervously around the room.  
“Yes I did, did your dad hurt you” Before Greg even spoke the last words the poor girl yelled  
“HE IS NOT MY DAD” She almost screamed at Greg  
“Good on you, he is a total idiot” Greg tried a different approached to her. She turned her eyes up and gave Greg a piercing gaze which could compete with Sherlock’s any day. She was trying to read him, Greg tried with all his might to send as much comfort and security though his eyes. She smiled slightly and answered:  
“He is” her smile stopped and the pout continued.  
“Can I ask your name?” Greg asked  
“you can, it’s Jessica” She winced at her name.  
“Well Jessica, have you ever driven in a police car before” Greg smiled, usually this worked in kids  
“Yes” She grumbled  
“Oh, well would you like to come down to the police station with me?” Greg said reassuringly  
“Why?” Jessica scowled at him  
“So you don’t have to be here all alone and so you can tell me who did this to your pretty face” Greg held out his hand to her.  
“Will I see HIM there?” She shivered  
“No I promise you I will keep you far away from that bastard” Greg was retracting his hand when he felt a small shivering hand taking it.  
“Thank you Sir” Jessica quacked  
“Call me Greg” Greg said and he felt Jessica’s hand gripping tighter.

oOo  
An hour later they were still at the Yard, Jessica only willing to talk to Greg and she was clinging on to him as for dear life. Apparently she was in fostercare at the house; the sloppy system had failed to check up on the man which had a record of violence. The woman was alright though in a state of total fear because of her husband.  
“We need somewhere to place the kid” The Chief Superintendent said to Greg while he was out getting cocoa for Jessica.  
“I can call the social services and have them place her somewhere safe for the night” he said without any trace of care in his voice, God how Greg hated that cold hearted man  
“You can’t, she is broken enough as it is, she doesn’t trust easily can’t you tell?” Greg really tried not to let his anger and frustrations get the better of him.  
“What do you suggest then Mother Theresa?” The CS hissed.  
“I’ll take her home, until the social services get their act together and find somewhere safe for her” Greg knew the words had escaped his mouth before his reason had thought this though.  
“Fine, but don’t think the police will compensate for her food and such” The CS hissed again, Greg walked away to the loo, he wanted to splash his face with water before facing the poor girl and perhaps call Mycroft. 

“Holmes”  
“Hi Love it’s me”  
“Hello Gregory dear, something the matter?”  
“Yeah you can say that, Mycroft I have done something well not bad but something that will affect us both for a while”  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, don’t worry love it is just this case, a man beat the crap out of his wife and a girl which was in foster care at their house, she is terrified and don’t trust the Social Services, I might just have agreed to let her stay with us until the Social Services finds somewhere safe for her, please don’t be cross with me?”  
“I’ll make up the bedroom next to ours, of course she can stay”  
“Thank you, I love you”  
“I love you too, bye darling”  
“Bye love”  
As Greg hung up he was in his office again with Jessica, Jessica looked up at him with those piercing hazel eyes.  
“Your husband?” She asked,  
“Err, yes, how the hell did you know?” Greg said completely abashed  
“The ring on your finger and the fact you used Love as a term of endearment, in my experience women usually want to be called something more nauseatingly sweet” Jessica smiled.  
“Well done you! I have a proposition for you, how would you like to stay with me and my husband for a time?” Greg crouched down next to her.  
“I’d be delighted and you forgot my cocoa” She tried to look cross but the relief in her face was shining though. 

oOo

When the cab rolled up to the kerb of the house, Jessica was looking at it with eyes as big as plates and her mouth open  
“So, you married someone posh then? You look more working class than upper class” Jessica gasped.  
“I will try not to take that as an insult and yes I did, and there is my husband awaiting us in the doorway” Greg sent Mycroft an apologetic look but he just smiled that heart-warming smile that still got to him. Jessica took Greg’s hand and looked nervously up at him. They walked slowly to the door and Mycroft held out his hand  
“Hello there Miss, my name is Mycroft, and what may I call you?” He crouched and held out his hand to her and she took it.  
“They named me Jessica but I’ve always hated it” She said as they were in the hall.  
“Well, what would you like to be called then?” Mycroft asked and Jessica looked completely taking aback by this.  
“I can choose my own name?” She asked excitedly  
“Yes, of course, if you dislike the name why should we call you by it?” Mycroft asked in such a gentle voice Greg seldom heard spoken to anyone but himself. Jessica put her finger to her swollen broken lip and thought hard.  
“I’ve always wanted to be called Nora” She said looking up at both men, Greg held out his hand to her and said  
“A pleasure to meet you Nora” Nora took the hand and shook it violently.  
“Are you hungry Nora?” Mycroft asked. Nora touched her stomach and nodded her head.  
“I’ll make you something, why don’t you go upstairs with Mycroft and we’ll get you settled in your room?” Greg said as he stoked her hair, Nora just nodded and took Mycroft’s hand, Mycroft looked a bit startled at this but he led Nora upstairs. Greg went out to the kitchen and make a couple of sandwiches and some fruit; he made a pot of tea too.  
When he got upstairs he called for Mycroft and Nora to come to the livingroom, Nora was ushering Mycroft by the hand but halfway across the hallway she stopped dead.  
“Nora? Are you alright?” Greg asked worriedly  
“You have, a, a, A LIBRARY?!” She looked up at Mycroft in complete awe.  
“Yes, it is my guilty pleasure, you like reading?” Mycroft chucked.  
“VERY MUCH!” Her entire face washed with glee.  
“What is your favourite book then?” Greg asked as he walked over to them  
“Besides the Harry Potter books of course?” She said firmly  
“Of course!” Greg chuckled.  
“Pride and Prejudice!” She exclaimed in excitement  
“Have you any other Austen novels?” Mycroft asked her as he neared the bookshelves  
“No, they homes where I’ve lived didn’t have books and the school librarian said they were too difficult for me to read” Nora crossed her arms and pouted.  
“Well I have all the six novels plus her juvenilia, please feel free to read any book you like” Mycroft said caressing the Austen novels on the shelf.  
“But first; food” Greg cut in before Nora could tear down every single book on the shelf.  
Nora followed Greg into the living room and munched down the sandwiches quite quickly. 

Nora let out a small yawn when she was finished eating and Greg smiled to Mycroft.  
“I think it’s time for bed young lady” Greg said  
“NOOOO There is all those books I want to read” Nora pouted  
“Well, there is another day tomorrow for reading” Mycroft said softly as he stoked her auburn hair.  
“I don’t have any pyjamas here” Nora said looking from Greg to Mycroft  
“No but I guess you can use one of my t-shirts for the night” Greg smiled  
“And tomorrow we will get you some new clothes” Mycroft added.  
“Okay, thank you for the food it was delicious!” Nora hugged Greg.  
“You are very welcome Nora” Greg gasped, Nora was gripping him very tightly, Nora and Mycroft went into the guestroom next to their own bedroom while Greg found a t-shirt for Nora to use, he handed Nora the t-shirt.  
“There are some fresh towels in the bathroom if you want to have a shower before bed” Mycroft said softly, Nora took the t-shirt and smiled to both men.  
While Nora showered Mycroft and Greg spoke out in the hallway.  
“She is a delightful girl, she doesn’t seem terribly traumatised” Mycroft said as he caressed his husband’s hand.  
“You should have seen her at the house and the Yard, shut like a clam; she didn’t say a word to anyone else but me. Though no one else showed her any kindness or consideration” Greg’s smile vanished at the thought of that poor girl, left alone in the world with no one to care for her.  
“You are a good man Gregory, the Yard doesn’t deserve you!” Mycroft said as he kissed him softly. They heard a small cough coming from the room; Nora was standing there in the oversize t-shirt and looked very smug.  
“Sorry” Greg said, blushing deeply.  
“Don’t say that, you look so cute together!” Nora smiled and Greg’s heart melted.  
“Thank you, now off to bed with you Missy, sleep tight and if you need anything don’t hesitate to knock at our door” Mycroft said as they walked over to the bed, Nora walked over to Mycroft and Greg and gave them both a bone crushing hug.  
“Thank you so much, good night!” Nora’s smiling eyes said so much more than words could.  
“Goodnight Nora” Greg and Mycroft both said.  
They left the door ajar to both Nora’s room and their own. Mycroft and Greg smiled to each other and kissed goodnight, a wonderful ending to a weird day.


	2. Status Quo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another drabble, non betaed, so I apologize for the gazillion mistakes!
> 
> enjoy and remember to tell me in a review if you like or dislikes this :)
> 
> Happy 2013 everyone!

The next morning Greg woke early, being used to waking up at the earliest hours it was a hard habit to break. He woke up to Mycroft freckled back against his own chest he smiled as he kissed the pale dotted flesh. He looked at the clock, it was 6:30.   
He left the bed to look in on Nora, carefully he pushed the already open door and peeked in, the girl was lying in the strangest angle on the bed; one arm dangling over the edge of the bed and her hair everywhere. Greg was leaning on the doorframe lost in thought when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, it was Mycroft.  
“Anything the matter dear?” Mycroft caressed Greg’s shoulder  
“Nothing at all love, nothing at all” Greg heaved a great sigh and turned to hold his arm around Mycroft’s waist.   
“Come back to bed love, looks like she’ll be sleeping for a couple more hours” Mycroft kissed Greg’s cheek and they walked back to the bedroom, Mycroft went back to sleep by Greg couldn’t, this thoughts were on Nora, what fate would she have? Would she return to yet another disappointment of a home, another failing set of adults? Greg got up and walked out into the n kitchen, he needed coffee, lots of coffee.   
He drank the espresso and savoured the richness of the coffee, feeling the caffeine floating through his system. He looked at the clock; 7:45, he might as well start to do breakfast.  
Greg was the cook in this relationship so he started to make a pancake batter, kids usually love pancakes so hopefully Nora would too and if not he had a slight feeling Mycroft would do away with the pancakes.  
He was flipping pancakes when he heard the slight pitter-patter of little feet across the hallway, he turned around to see Nora standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her hair a wild mess and the t-shirt hanging down to her knobbly knees.  
“Morning sunshine” Greg smiled at the girl  
“Morning” She yawned.  
“Breakfast is almost ready; will you go and tell Mycroft?” Greg knew he was going on a limp asking her to do so, but he was feeling brave with her. As he asked her she brightened up, smiled and rushed down the hall. Ten minutes later she was dragging Mycroft by the sleeve of his pyjamas into the kitchen, Mycroft was smiling as they entered.  
“Morning love, the tea is ready” Greg pointed to the fine dark green china pot that was steaming and filling the room with the aromatic scent of the Darjeeling. Mycroft crossed the room to grab the pot and kiss his husband, as they did so they heard a slight giggle coming from the table.  
“Would you like some tea or some orange juice?” Mycroft asked Nora  
“Oh tea please” Nora smiled enthusiastically; Mycroft poured her a cup of the steaming tea into the matching dark green tea cup. Nora reached for the milk and poured a bit into the cup of the dark liquid.   
“No sugar?” Greg asked as he sat down putting the enormous plate of pancakes in front of Nora, Mycroft eyeing it with delight. Nora’s expression lowered   
“No, I wasn’t allowed sugar in my tea at their house, so I had to do without” Mycroft and Greg looked at each other. Greg bent over the table and whispered to Nora  
“In this house you can put all the sugar as you like in your tea” Greg smiled and Nora lit up as she put a teaspoon full of sugar in her tea. She sipped it gently and smiled.  
“Better?” Mycroft smiled over his own teacup  
“This tastes like heaven and rainbows!” Nora smiled as she gulped down another mouthful  
“Please tuck in” Greg said as he stacked three pancakes on Nora’s plate. Nora ate like she hadn’t eaten in years; Mycroft and Greg shared a bit of small talk, nothing of importance, just taking away the silence. After they ate Mycroft turned to Nora and said:  
“So Nora, we need to buy you some supplies; clothes, toothbrush and such would you like to come shopping?” Nora looked at both Mycroft and Greg and nodded violently as her mouth was filled up with pancake. An hour later had them dressed and ready to leave, Mycroft had Nora’s dress washed and dried during the night so she didn’t need to wear dirty clothes.  
They drove to a row of shops where they let Nora choose some clothes; Nora went straight for a pair of bright red jeans  
“Can I please have these?” Nora asked anxiously.  
“Yes of course, why not?” Mycroft asked her.  
“They wouldn’t let me wear jeans, THEY said that only boys wears jeans, while girls must wear dresses” Nora looked down at her shoes and looked sad.   
“What a load of b...” Mycroft sent Greg a sharp look  
“Tosh, what a load of tosh” Mycroft continued and smiled at Greg “You can choose whatever you like my dear” Nora smiled a heart-warming smile and dashed off in search of other clothing. They ended up with two pairs of jeans; one red and one green, two T-shirts; one black, one with a Harry Potter print on it and a black jumper. Greg asked the helpful lady to find some underwear and socks for Nora. Nora changed into her red jeans and black t-shirt at the shop and binned the awful pink flowered dress.   
The minute she changed clothes Mycroft and Greg could feel a change in her, she seemed more free and happy. She ran up to them and squished in between them, taking both their hands.  
“Thank you both, so much” Nora smiled so radiantly everyone around her felt the warmth.  
oOo  
They came home two hours later, laden with bags of groceries, supplies and clothes; Nora rushed over to Mycroft and asked  
“Can I borrow one of your books? I really want to read another Jane Austen book” Mycroft smiled at her and replied:  
“Yes of course my dear you can read all the books you like” Nora grabbed Sense and sensibility and rushed over to her room. Mycroft walked over to Greg and helped sorting out the groceries.   
“Let her read for a couple of hours, for me there was nothing greater than to disappear into a book when I was her age” Mycroft mused  
“Yeah, she’s a good kid, let’s give her this joy, poor kid growing up in a house where she couldn’t read what she wanted, I don’t understand how such” Greg lowered his voice “Fucking bastards could be approved to be a foster family” Greg balled his fists and shook his head. Mycroft put down the packet of biscuits and hugged Greg from behind, kissing his neck and nuzzling his face on his husband’s back.   
oOo  
Three hours later Mycroft was in his study brushing up on a bit of work and Greg was reviewing case files on the sofa. Greg heard the small steps on the hardwood floors coming down the hall, he rose to see Nora coming into the living room and looks around.  
“Where is Mycroft?” She looked a bit panicky  
“In his study, working, he has a very important job so he needs a bit of peace and quiet once in a while” Greg smiled reassuringly to the girl. Nora returned the smile  
“I was about to start dinner, would you like to help me?” Greg put the case files down on the coffee table and walked over towards the kitchen  
“Me? Help? Can I really?” Nora followed Greg eagerly into the kitchen  
“Yeah ‘course, first wash your hands then put this on” Greg handed her an apron “Things might get a bit messy” Nora did as she was told  
“Now take this sponge and wash these potatoes so they don’t have any dirt on them” Greg said filling up the bowl of potatoes with water and handed Nora the clean sponge. Nora started working on the potatoes immediately, while Greg was cutting up a chicken. Greg usually hated cooking with other people, but it was oddly nice having Nora there.   
Fifteen minutes before the food was done Greg asked Nora to fetch Mycroft from the Study, she tip toed as she knocked on the door,   
“Yes?” a soft voice called from within the room. Nora entered cautiously   
“What can I do for you my dear?” Mycroft asked   
“Greg says it’s time for dinner” Nora said hesitantly   
“Goodness me is it really that late, I just need to finish this, I’ll be there in five minutes” Mycroft said and Nora beamed at him as she turned to walk back into the kitchen.  
“He says he will be here in five minutes” Nora said as she skipped into the kitchen.  
“Well can you help me set the table while he is saving the world?” Greg grinned at her  
“Yes Sir” Nora smiled, Greg handed her the plates and silverware, she set the table so they were sitting on each side of the table end. Mycroft came into the kitchen and smiled at them both.  
Greg put the food on the table and Nora sat by the end of the table so she was flanked by the two men. After they had eaten a bit Mycroft turned to Nora  
“So my dear, are you looking forward to moving in with a new family?” Nora bit on a bit of chicken tentatively  
“I won’t ” Nora pushed a piece of potato around on her plate “No one wants to adopt a 11 year old, people only want cute babies, I’ll stay with some lame foster family until I am old enough to take care of myself” Nora stabbed the piece of potato with her fork and ate it.  
Greg and Mycroft looked at each other, Mycroft tried to turn to conversation  
“So do you like the book?” Mycroft took a bite of chicken and smiled at Greg  
“Yes! Elinor is amazing!” Nora said with such joy it made both men smile.   
“Glad to hear it, I must say that Northanger Abbey is my favourite of the books” Nora went on about the parts she had read in Sense and Sensibility as they finished the meal.  
When they were cleaning up Mycroft’s Blackberry rang  
“Holmes, yes, I understand, I will be there immediately” Mycroft hung up and looked apologetic at Greg  
“I’m sorry love, there has been a... situation and I need to come to the office immediately, will you be alright here?” Mycroft went over to Greg and pressed a hand to his chest.  
“I understand, yes of course” Greg caressed Mycroft’s arm, Mycroft turned to Nora and said  
“I have to go to work and I will be there all evening and perhaps most of the night, will you do me a favour of keeping an eye on Gregory while I’m at work?” Mycroft stroked his hand over that messy auburn hair. Nora put down the plates and saluted   
“Aye Aye Sir” Nora smiled, paused for a second, then went over to hug Mycroft’s waist. Mycroft looked up at Greg and beamed.  
“Goodbye my dear” Mycroft said to Nora, and kissed Greg goodbye. He picked up his briefcase and umbrella then left.  
“So what would you like to do tonight then?” Greg asked Nora.  
“Keep reading!” Nora exclaimed  
“I have some work I need to read up on; perhaps we could sit in the living room and read together?” Greg asked and Nora nodded, she rushed over to her room to fetch her book and change into her newly bought pair of bright green pyjamas.  
They read silently together, bunched up on the sofa; Nora resting her head on Greg´s thigh. At nine thirty Nora had fallen asleep on the sofa; Greg smiled, put down the case files and lifted Nora up, caring her to her room. He tucked her in, kissed her forehead and said  
“Goodnight Nora, sleep tight” He rose and was halfway across the room when a little sleepsticken voice called back  
“Goodnight, dad”


	3. Quo Vadis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter three, it was a though one to write but I hope it will do.
> 
> this is properly filled with grammatical errors and a thousand spelling errors but this is my petproject which I cannot be patient enough to do with a beta.
> 
> might have it betaed at some point you never know.
> 
> I would dearly love it if you would tell me what you'd think of it
> 
> enjoy!

Mycroft looked at his watch; it was 4 in the morning. He locked himself silently inside the flat and tiptoed across the apartment. He went into the master bedroom but stopped dead as he realised the light was on and Greg was sitting by the window.  
“Something the matter love?” Mycroft removed his tie and walked over to his husband.  
“I, I don’t know” Greg sighed and Mycroft caressed Greg’s silver hair.  
“Tell me” Mycroft kissed the top of Greg’s head.  
“It’s Nora, I tucked her in, said goodnight and as I was leaving the room she” Greg sighed deeply ad buried his face in his hands “She called me dad” Mycroft’s hand stopped in Greg’s hair and travelled to his shoulders.  
“How do you feel about that?” Mycroft caressed Greg’s shoulder  
“I don’t know Myc, we are just a temporary solution, she wasn’t supposed to bond to us like that, but now” Greg shook his head and Mycroft spoke  
“But now you might want more than a temporary solution?” Greg sighed and lifted his face from his hands.  
“I know we’ve been over the whole issue of having or not having kids Mycroft but this poor girl has been through enough disappointing adults and unsteadiness” Greg buried his face in his hands once again Mycroft kneeled in front of him.  
“Greg, IF and only if we are thinking of taking the girl in, it should not just be because of pity for her, she would not be any better off with that” Mycroft placed his hands on his husbands knees.  
“I know, but after spending these days with her I think that it might feel strange not to have her here anymore, I know you said you weren’t interested in being a parent and I thought I wasn’t either, I sort of gave up the whole idea when Jules found out she had PCOS” Greg sighed and caressed Mycroft’s hands.  
“I had an idea, while at work; what if I called in some favours at the social services and grant us approval for us to become a legal foster family, we could try with Nora and see how it works out, for all three of us?” Mycroft looked down at their joint hands but Greg lifted one up to cup Mycroft’s chin.  
“You... you would do that... for me?” Greg smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek  
“For you my dear I would do anything, but you are not the only one who have had these thoughts, I’ve never been good with children, even when Sherlock was a child I did not know how to cope with him, but somehow it is very different with Nora, she doesn’t seem to fear me as other children have, she is mature and clever for her age, I want to give this a try too Gregory” Mycroft caressed Greg’s arm. Greg smiled as he leapt up and crashed his lips to his husbands.  
“I take it as a yes? Shall I call in the favour?” Mycroft said between kisses. Greg only replied with a nod and pushed Mycroft onto the bed.

The next morning the woke up to a knock on their bedroom door, Greg looked up and saw Nora standing there, book under her arm and a disapproving look on her face  
“Are you to going to sleep the entire day away?” She said in a strict voice  
“Hey you are supposed to be the kid, not the grown up give us ten minutes and I’ll come and make breakfast” Greg said to her, Nora smiled and walked off towards the Library. Greg looked over at Mycroft and smiled   
“Perhaps she is right, now I am in dire need of a shower, cared to join me Oh husband of mine?” Greg caressed Mycroft’s chest  
oOo  
Fifteen minutes later Greg was making scrambled eggs and toast, Mycroft was reading Emails on his Blackberry and Nora was reading Northanger Abbey since she finished Sense and Sensibility that very morning.  
“Everybody books and phones away, breakfast is ready” Greg placed three heaped plates of food onto the table and sat down.  
“More like brunch since it’s almost eleven now” Nora giggled  
“pfft minor detail” Greg winked at her, Mycroft looked to Greg and smiled. They ate and talked for a while before Greg’s phone rang.  
“Oh what now, I am on leave!” Greg grumbled and picked up the phone  
“Lestrade..... I see.... But.... yes Chief” Greg sighed and hung up.  
“Nora would you be so kind to clear the table while I talk to Mycroft about some boring grown up stuff” Greg forced a smile to the girl  
“Of course” Nora smiled and started to clear the table, Greg ushered Mycroft into the study and closed the door.  
“They’ve found a family for her, the Chief Superintendent just called, they are expecting me to drop her off in an hour” Greg’s voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands.   
“I will deal with this, go out to Nora and I’ll see what I can do” Mycroft squeezed Greg’s arm before he swiftly picked up his Blackberry and rang someone up.   
“This is Holmes, I need to call in the favour you owe me Davi...” Greg closed the door before hearing any more of the conversation. Nora looked up from her book, worry leaking out of her eyes.  
“Is there something wrong, have... have I done something wrong?” Nora’s eyes were wide.  
“Oh my dear girl you can’t do anything wrong, come here” Greg crouched down, ignoring the slight pain in his back and beckoned Nora to him; Nora dropped the book on the chair and ran over to Greg and into his open arms. Greg hugged her and caressed her back while she had her arms around his neck. Nora bit her lip, looked down but spoke in almost a whisper  
“Greg can I ask you something?” Nora looked up with shining hazel eyes.  
“Anything my dear” Greg smiled reassuringly   
“Why haven’t you and Mycroft any children?” Nora asked, head askew. Greg cleared his throat   
“Well, uhm, we met late in life and uhm we both had very busy work schedules until a few weeks ago when I got injured at work” At the word injured Nora’s eyes went wide with fear “I didn’t get seriously hurt, just the downside of being an old man” Greg smiled at her  
“You are not an old man!” Nora pouted. Before Greg could retort, Mycroft opened the study door. Greg let go of Nora and rose to look at his husband. Mycroft walked over to Nora and crouched down  
“Nora, we all need to head out in a little while would you please go and change” Mycroft caressed her auburn hair and Nora walked over to the guest room, when the two men heard the door close Greg turned to Mycroft.  
“Well?”  
“The request is pending at the moment, there was nothing they could do immediately, I am sure the procedure is sped up but if we do not return Nora to the Yard we will be reported for kidnapping” Mycroft sighed and hugged his husband “But it is not a lost cause yet”   
Nora walked over to the two men, dressed in her red jeans and the Harry Potter print t-shirt, she had put her messy hair into a high ponytail, Mycroft smiled at her.  
“Don’t you look nice my dear, now let us get our coats on” Greg walked over and grabbed Nora’s new long grey trench coat. A sleek black car was already waiting outside the house; they all got in and rode in silence.  
As they walked of the car onto the pavement Nora pushed between Mycroft and Greg, grabbing their hands and smiled big. Greg’s heart broke a little for in that moment he knew that walking like this, with Nora in between them, felt like it was something he had never known he needed.  
When Nora saw where they were she stopped dead.  
“No please, I don’t want to go in there” Greg crouched down and embraced Nora  
“Hush now love, nobody is going to hurt you in there, Mycroft and I need to have a chat with my boss about something and we couldn’t just leave you home now could we?” Greg tried to smile reassuringly but he still felt Nora’s reluctance.  
They went to one of the meeting rooms where The CS, a Children’s Services agent and a unknown woman was waiting for them  
“Lestrade” the CS greeted them angrily.  
“Sir” Lestrade greeted back.  
The lady stood up and walked over to Nora  
“Hello there, you must be Jessica, I am Helen” The lady reached out her hand, Nora stepped back and stood behind Mycroft, hanging on to him for dear life.  
“I am not Jessica anymore, I am Nora now” Helen looked over at Rita the Children’s Services agent.  
Rita rose and said in a disapproving tone  
“Well, Mr Lestrade, Mr Holmes, thank you for taking care of Jess.. I mean Nora, I can take it from here. We will no longer inconvenience you” Rita reached for Nora but Nora grabbed harder onto Mycroft.  
“NO” Nora yelled.  
“But my dear we have found you a family, where you can live, and have a mom and a dad” Rita spoke in a very would- be-calm voice.  
“I don’t want it, they will just hit me like they old ones did or tell me what I can’t do like the ones before them, I want to stay with Mycroft and Greg, they are nice to me, they do not tell me what I cannot do just because I am a girl, they let me read books and help with the cooking, they are nice to me!” Nora yelled at Rita.  
“But my dear you cannot stay with them, they are not proper parents, you need to go to a place with a mother and a father who can look after you properly” Rita said, now clearly irritated  
“Why are they not proper parents? They are married, they have a house, and they have jobs like other parents do?” Nora looked quizzically up at Mycroft and Greg, trying to see what exactly made them not like regular parents.   
Rita huffed and said “My dear in a few years you will need a mother because of the changes your body will go through”   
“If you mean puberty and menstruation and such we have been taught an awful lot about it at school” Nora was clearly crying but strong as she is, she was fighting back the tears but she continued “Is it because they are both men?”   
“Really Jessica that’s enough” Rita snapped at the girl   
Greg, without thinking, hunched down and embraced the distressed girl.  
“That’s enough, Ms Singh; don’t you think the poor girl has been through enough?” Greg hissed at the woman and Nora, who had succumbed to the tears, were crying into Greg’s shoulder  
Mycroft, now free of the iron grasp of the girl walked over in his best intimidating Holmes fashion and said to the woman  
“I would like to have a word with your superior, phone him up and tell him that Mycroft Holmes would like a word” Mycroft said in an aggravated tone  
“Who do you think you are Mister Holmes?” Rita huffed at him, Mycroft withdrew his government badge and showed it to her, her face went white and she, with a quivering hand withdrew her phone.  
“Mr Grant, its Rita Singh I am on the Jefferson case, there is a bit of difficulty... yes.... I know Sir but.... I have a Mycroft Holmes here who would like to talk to you...” Rita handed over her phone to Mycroft and Mycroft answered it  
“Mr Grant, this is Mycroft Holmes speaking, I believe a priority request came by your office this morning from up stairs, I would very much like it if you would look it over and perhaps tell me what you think if it, yes I will hold” The whole room watched silently as Mycroft held the phone quietly, the only noise was the silent sobs coming from Greg’s shoulder where he was holding Nora still.  
“Ah good, I see you agree with me that this request must be approved immediately before any more strain is put on the child in question, glad to know we see eye to eye Mr Grant, have a nice day” Mycroft handed the phone back to Rita and she answered it.   
“Yes... right... but... okay Sir...very well Sir... will do Sir...” Rita withdrew the phone from her ear and pocketed it again, she turned to the CS and Helen and said  
“There seems to have been a misunderstanding Mrs McCrawly, the request of fostering Jessica Jefferson has been appointed to these two gentlemen, I am sorry for your inconvenience” Rita grabbed her back and ushered Mrs McCrawly out of the room. The CS turned to look at Greg, Greg could feel the impending rage explosion coming up but Mycroft started to speak.  
“Chief Superintendent, I am glad to see that this poor girl will not be neglected by the state once again and I congratulate you on solving this as quickly as it was done, now I hope that the pending request of Gregory’s temporary leave that will land on your desk will be granted immediately so we can get Nora properly settled in her new home” Mycroft stretched his hand to the CS, who was completely gobsmacked at this point merely nodded and shook the hand.  
Nora walked up to Mycroft and asked  
“Is... is it true, can I stay, with you?” Nora’s puffy red eyes pierced Mycroft’s grey ones.  
“As long as you wish my dear” Mycroft smiled as he crouched down to hug the girl, Nora pushed herself into Mycroft’s arms and gave him a bone crushing hug which Greg joined in.  
“Now shall we go come and plan how to decorate your room my dear?” Mycroft stoked Nora’s cheek  
“Yes please” Nora sighed in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PCOS is Poly Cystic Ovary Syndrome which can lead to infertility, for you who do not know what it is.'


	4. Initium Novum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally the fouth installment of this drabble.
> 
> Sorry it took a while but you know work and school is such a muse killer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this drabble, I am quite pleased with it myself.
> 
> The chapter names are in Latin, since I have a thing for latin proverbs, it is a bit of a bitch to find new chapter titels but there we are...
> 
> Sorry I ramble...

The drive home was silent except for Nora’s silent sniffling against Greg’s shoulder.

“There there love, we’d be home soon” Greg cooed and caressed her hair

When they reached the house Nora wouldn’t let go of Mycroft and Greg, she clawed her hands into their coats and looked around in fear. As though any moment, somebody would run over and snatch her up. They struggled to discard their coats before helping Nora out of her own, Mycroft crouched down and looked into those swollen puffy eyes.

“So my dear, what would you like to do now?” Nora looked into Mycroft’s eyes but hesitated. Greg crouched down next to his husband not letting go of Nora’s hand.

“Would you like to go shopping, buy new things for your room?” Greg smiled, Nora shook her head. Mycroft pondered for a little while.

“How about we send Greg to the kitchen and make some pancakesm while you and I go into the library, you will choose a book and I will read it to you?” Mycroft caressed Nora’s hair, Nora nodded and smiled, letting go of Greg’s hand and clasping onto Mycroft’s.

Greg took the hint and disappeared into the kitchen, Nora and Mycroft walked silently to the library; where Nora got a book, gave it to Mycroft and curled up next to him on the sofa and Mycroft started to read:

“It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a large fortune must be in want of a wife....” Nora snuggled closed to Mycroft and he could feel her relax.

oOo

Greg came into the library an hour later with a tray laden with Pancakes, A jug of hot chocolate and a bowl of tiny marshmallows. Nora was listening intensely to Mycroft as he read, Mycroft stopped when Greg placed the tray on the small table in front of them. 

“Pancakes and hot chocolate for the lady” Greg smiled, bowed and placed a kiss on top of her head, he had not dared to make a lot of these loving gestures before, to spare his and her feelings if they were to part again. 

Greg could not describe the happiness he felt by doing this small gesture, the certainty of knowing they were not to part, that Nora was here to stay, though her sudden change of mood scared him, what if she had second thoughts about living with Mycroft and Greg? But these thoughts stilled when he looked down at Nora and saw her bright smile.

“Thank you” Nora croaked, her voice bearing the signs of crying. Greg locked eyes with Mycroft, both noticing their mutual relief. Nora grabbed a plate and piled up 3 pancakes, smothering them with syrup and chocolate sauce, suddenly she stopped as if she was doing something, she wasn’t supposed to.

“Dig in my girl, there are more than plenty” Greg said as he poured her a cup of hot chocolate and dumping in a handful of marshmallows, Nora continued and tucked in. 

Mycroft ate one plain pancake and drank a mouthful of hot chocolate before he continued to read. 

Nora had two rather large portions of pancakes before she sat back and thanked Greg for them.

“No problem sweetie” Greg rustled her hair and put the plates back on the tray and left for the kitchen. He came back quickly, thinking that the dishes could wait for later, he sat on the sofa and Nora snuggled up against him, he draw an arm around her and ran his thumb softly up and down her arm as Mycroft continued his reading. 

oOo

Greg must’ve dozed off, because he was awoken by the touches of his husband, 

“I think we need to put Nora to bed my dear” Mycroft whispered and gestured towards the peacefully sleeping girl, that was sprawled across both Mycroft’s and Greg’s legs. Greg chuckled and lifted Nora gently off the sofa and carried her into her bedroom.

“There you go sweetheart” Greg cooed and he tucked her in, Mycroft came up behind Greg leaned over Nora and kissed her forehead.   
Greg and Mycroft stood for a while looking at the peacefully sleeping girl. Greg entwined his fingers with Mycroft’s and sighed happily. They left the room silently, leaving the door ajar; Greg went to clean up the kitchen while Mycroft tidied the library.

Mycroft was already in his pyjamas when Greg entered the bedroom; Greg changed into his own pyjamas and joined his husband on the bed.

“What a day that was” Greg sighed and ruffled his hair.

“Indeed it was, but worth the fights” Mycroft chuckled and kissed Greg’s cheek. Greg sighed deeply and hesitated before he spoke again. 

“Do you think she’ll be happy here? I was thinking about what the lady at the Yard said, soon she’ll be a teenager, and all those things that comes with it; periods, hormones, hissy fits, fashion, boys and all those things, will we be able to cope with all that? Won’t she need a mother figure?” Greg shook his head in frustration. Mycroft leaned over and put his arms around Greg.

“My dear, remember what Nora said earlier, she is one headstrong young woman, and I believe she meant what she said. But if all things fail and we’ll need female advise, I have a feeling that Anthea would be more than happy to step in, I hope that you agree with me that Anthea too will be a part of her life with us?” Mycroft caressed Greg’s back.

“Yes of course, Anthea is practically family, I hope you are right My, I guess it’s just the suddenness of parenthood, that is freaking me out a bit. I hope she will settle in. But Mycroft are you happy with this? I know you’ve said so earlier but I hope you aren’t saying it just to please me? I know you’ve never expressed the need of being a dad” Greg leaned back and looked into his husband’s eyes.

“I do admit I did not expect parenthood in my time of life but I have a feeling that I will be more than okay with this new lifestyle for us, but I hope that Nora will settle here and only time will show how things end out, but now Gregory dear, sleep, I have a feeling we have a long day ahead of us” Mycroft kissed Greg. Greg sighed with relief and kissed his husband back,

“Goodnight my love” Mycroft whispered

“Goodnight My” Greg responded. 

oOo

A small knock on the door woke them up, Greg looked at the clock; it was half past three in the morning, a small voice asked

“I... I had a nightmare... can... can I sleep in here, with you?” Nora said gentle through sobs.

“Of course you can my dear!” Mycroft said as they made room for her in the middle of the bed.

“What is the matter sweetie?” Greg asked putting an arm around her.

“I... I dreamt that... that the evil lady came... and... and took me away” Nora sobbed.

“Oh darling, we will never let anyone take you away” Mycroft kissed the top of her head.

“Sleep now sweetheart, you are safe here” Greg whispered and Nora snuggled between the two, she fell asleep quickly as did Mycroft and Greg

oOo  
Greg and Mycroft woke up the next morning to the sight of Nora lying across the bed; head on Mycroft’s stomach and feet on Greg’s. Greg chuckled lightly as he untangled himself from the girl and proceeded to the loo, Mycroft tried to but accidently woke her up. She mumbled something as she started to wake, Mycroft caressed the auburn hair.

 

“Time to wake up darling” Mycroft whispered gently and Nora lifted her head from his stomach. Greg came out from the loo and smiled at the sight; Nora still not quite awake, her hair a tangled mess halfway out of her ponytail.

“So how did you sleep Nora?” Greg asker her

“Much better” She yawned

“No more bad dreams?” Mycroft asked.

“Nope, though a strange one with a fox” Nora looked puzzled and scratched her head

“Good to hear love, now how about you go and take a shower while I’ll make some breakfast?” Greg asked her gentle. Nora nodded and walked to her own room. Greg sat down next to Mycroft.

“So how did YOU sleep My?” Greg chucked

“Uncommonly good, though a bit sore, she tumbles in her sleep” Mycroft ran a hand over his stomach. Greg leaned over for a kiss and they both showered and dressed, Greg went into the kitchen and Mycroft to his office. Nora walked into the kitchen half an hour later, Greg was setting the table.

“Sorry it took a while, but I just had to get to the next chapter of the book” Nora said apologetically 

“No problem honey, Mycroft is still in his office, making sure the world doesn’t collapse” Greg laughed. Mycroft came into the kitchen, holding a stack of papers and looked over at Greg.

“The adoption papers” Mycroft said and Greg froze. Mycroft sat by the table and looked over at Nora.

“Nora my dear would you please come here, we need to talk to you about something” Mycroft said to Nora, who was busy making toast, Nora looked sheepishly over at Mycroft and sat down next to him.

“Now my dear, these are the papers Greg and I need to fill out, in order to adopt you permanently, do you understand what that means?” Mycroft smiled

“Yes, it means that you will be my new parents” Nora smiled big

“Yes it does, but my dear before Greg and I sign these, we just want to make sure that this is what you want; to live here with Greg and I, to make us your legal guardians, until you are eighteen” Mycroft glanced over at Greg. Nora put her hand to her chin and looked thoughtful for a while.

“I really like you and Greg, you have been much kinder to me than any other adult I have lived with, they always told what I can’t do, you two always tell me what I CAN do, you are kind to me, I feel safe here, I want to live here, with you, forever!” Nora exclaimed and crossed her arms for emphasis.

“We are glad to hear that sweetie” Greg said and kissed her forehead.

“Now another matter that we would like you to think about, these papers state than Greg and I are adopting Jessica Jefferson” Nora winced at the name “We have the power to change your name...” Nora stopped him

“I am not Jessica Jefferson, I am Nora Holmes-Lestrade, with a dash between Holmes and Lestrade” Nora said decisively and looked hopefully up at both Greg and Mycroft. Greg eyes started to sting a bit.

“That is decided then” Mycroft croaked out, he too began to get a bit teary, Nora walked up to Mycroft hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then she walked over to Greg and did the same.

“Now I have a question for you two” Nora said cocking her head to one side.

“Fire away darling” Greg said, in a slightly croaked voice

“You are to call me Nora Holmes DASH Lestrade, but what should I call you?” Nora looked questioningly at both men.

“Ah well” Greg said looking over at Mycroft

“Whatever you want dear, we will not force you to call us anything you do not want to, you can continue calling us Mycroft and Greg if you’d like?” Mycroft said, a bit taken aback by this direct question. Nora thought for a while, sipping her tea as she left the two men in silence.  
“How about....” Nora scratched her cheek “papa for Mycroft and dad for Greg?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to review and tell me of all my horrid mistakes and how the story and be better.
> 
> AO3 have a tendency to mess up the set-up of the text, hope it turned out fairly readable.


	5. Nova Nos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, yeah so long time no see.  
> give it my depressions fault, now on with the show..
> 
> Unbetaed, un-everything. please do forgive me my many mistakes.

 

**_“How about....”_ ** **Nora scratched her cheek _“papa for Mycroft and dad for Greg?”_**

                      Greg and Mycroft looked to each other at those words; Greg ruffled his hair and smiled at Nora

                      _“Do... do you mean that sweetie? We don’t expect you to call us... us... well dad or papa”_ Greg asked

                      _“I know”_ Nora said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully _“But I want to, I never had a proper father and now I have two, how awesome is that?”_ Nora said gleefully her bright eyes shining with joy.

                      _“Ah we’re glad you feel that way my dear, I think we should go to your room after we’ve eaten so we can plan how you want it to look like love”_ Mycroft said softly to the girl             

Mycroft went into his study after he finished his breakfast; he let Nora and Greg finish theirs. After a short while he called out for Greg

                      _“Greg would you please come to the study, and sign the papers?”_ Mycroft asked his husband who was still a bit dazed. Greg looked at the table and was about to speak when Nora cut in

                      _“Go on dad, I’ll tidy up”_ Nora said as though it was the most natural thing in the world and started to clear the table. Greg followed Mycroft into the study and they closed the door behind them

                      _“Well, that was... unexpected”_ Greg laughed while he ruffled his hair.

                      _“I must admit, I did not expect her to be so, welcoming so quickly”_ Mycroft smiled

                      _“My, we’re fathers now”_ Greg chuckled

                      _“Well, new fathers, I feel we have just had the taste of the good and have all the bad yet to come”_ Mycroft kissed Greg’s cheek and sat down by his desk

                      _“Do you know what, I would gladly take a thousand fights for her”_ Greg exclaimed and signed the papers Mycroft handed him.

 _“Me too Gregory, me too”_ Mycroft said softly.

They made sure they had signed all the proper forms, both the adoption papers but an application to private school Mycroft had picked out for Nora. When they had signed the papers they walked into the kitchen to Nora.

 

 _“So my dear shall we go to your room and plan how you want it decorated?”_ Mycroft asked. Nora nodded and took her dads’ hands and let them into the room, she didn’t let go when they entered the room, and they all just stood and looked around for a moment. Nora looked around the wood panelled walls with its beige brocade patterned wallpaper.

                      _“Would you like it painted or perhaps a more modern bed”_ Greg smiled looking at the oak single canopy bed.

                      _“No!”_ Nora said firmly

                      _“No?”_ Mycroft asked softly

                      _“I like this room as it is, though I wonder if I can have a reading nook, there by the window? A desk for doing my homework by and perhaps my own bookshelf?”_ Nora asked in almost a whisper, eyes wide and a look about her as though she expected to be scolded.

                      _“Of course my dearest, would you like a telly in your room?”_ Greg asked and Nora looked at him strangely.

                      _“No, because I don’t really like watching telly and if I would like to watch some, I want to do it with my fathers”_ Nora smiled big, Greg gulped, still not used to being called father, he could tell Mycroft felt the same way.

                      _“Right sweetheart, how about a shopping trip after Mycroft is done with his business at the office?”_ Greg said, Nora looked at Mycroft and nodded vividly.

Mycroft kissed Greg goodbye and received a bear hug from Nora as he grabbed his coat and umbrella.

                      _“I’ll send a car to pick you up and then we’ll meet up at the office, Goodbye my dears”_ Mycroft smiled as he left, Greg turned to Nora.

                      _“He might be gone for an hour or so, what would you like to do sweetie”_ Greg asked.

Nora pondered for a while then asked

                      _“Have you got any Doctor Who DVDs?”_  

  _“Yes, no home would be complete without Doctor Who”_ Greg laughed

 _“Can we watch it? I wasn’t allowed to watch it when I live with THEM”_ Nora pouted at the last word

 _“Sure honey, where from?”_ Greg said as they walked into the living room

 _“The beginning of the 2005 series please!”_ Nora clapped her hands together in glee.

 _“Whatever you wish Milady”_ Greg bowed and found the box set for the first series. He put on _Rose_ and they sat down on the huge sofa Greg had insisted on buying when he and Mycroft moved in together.

Nora snuggled up against Greg with her head leaning on this chest, Greg couldn’t think of a better way to spend his time.

                      Greg’s phone rang; it was Mycroft’s driver telling him the car was here for them.

                      _“Time to go honey”_ Greg said to Nora, Nora jumped of the sofa and went to get her coat. Greg turned off the electronics and went to join her. They walked out the house hand in hand, they reached the office and Mycroft joined them in the car. They went to a big high street department store; they went into a store to get Nora’s new bedding, towels and pillows for her nook.

                      _“Go on honey pick what you like and what you need”_ Mycroft said softly Nora walked over and found some Harry Potter linen, some purple linen and a handful of different pillows.

Mycroft whispered something to Greg, Greg nodded and Mycroft bent down to Nora

                      _“I have to go and take care of something my dear, I will be back before you know it”_ Mycroft squeezed her little freckled hand.

                      “Right-o papa, I’ll look after dad for you meanwhile” Nora giggled and Mycroft joined in

                      _“Good girl”_ Mycroft said softly, kissed Greg and left. Greg turned to Nora

                      _“How about a fatboy for your nook?”_ Greg asked

                      _“A what?”_ Nora frowned

                      _“You know one of those big beanbags?”_ Greg said and Nora shook her head.

                      _“Come on love I’ll show you”_ Greg took Nora’s hand and walked over to the selection of fatboys, Nora walked over to a big purple one she looked at the price tag and her eyes widened.

                      _“Daad, this is far too expensive!”_ Nora shrieked

                      _“Don’t think about that honey, I’ve worked hard for the last 30 years for something and that something turned out to be you”_ Greg kissed the top of the wide eyed girl’s head, Nora gave him a great big hug.

Nora and Greg spend another 15 minutes in the shop before leaving for the department for children’s clothes, They found some jeans, shirts, jumpers, coats and shorts, not any dresses. They went over to the underwear section a lady who work there approached them

 _“Hello Sir, is there anything I can help you with”_ Greg gulped and felt way out of water, Nora looked over at him and smile.

                      _“Daad, how about you go and have a sit-down while the lady and I find what I’ll need”_ Greg sighed in relief and went to sit down close to the cash register while Nora and the lady picked up the different things.

Ten minutes later Mycroft came in the shop with two carrier bags and joined Greg on the bench.

                      _“Nora told me to have a sit-down while she and the shop assistant find what she needs”_ Greg smiled at Mycroft.

                      _“Clever girl”_ Mycroft chuckled

                      _“Isn’t she just”_ Greg smiled fondly

 _“Daaad”_ Nora called out

                      _“Alas! We are summoned”_ Mycroft said, the two men rose and walked over to the cashier, they found Nora with three carrier bags full of clothes.

                      _“What a lovely daughter you have”_ The shop assistant said to Greg

                      _“Thank you”_ Mycroft and Greg said simultaneously, the assistant gave both men a strange look, said how much the total was, Mycroft withdrew his credit card from his inner pocket and paid the assistant. Greg picked up the three bags in one hand for Nora had grabbed his other and Mycroft’s hand too and they left the shop. They had lunch in town, they ate and returned home heavy laden with all their shopping.

At home they removed their coats and walked into Nora’s room where a desk, chair and bookcase magically had appeared while they were out.

                      _“I had my assistant fetch the desk from Mummy’s home, it was my great-grandmother’s”_ Mycroft said fondly as he stroked the desk’s side.

                      _“Didn’t your mother notice it being taken?”_ Greg asked

                      _“No, Mummy is currently in Madeira for her health”_ Mycroft rolled his eyes _“She doesn’t use it, she couldn’t stand the woman, though I have some very fond memories of her being very rude, loud and yelled at the staff, to be honest the woman died at age 97, I was 9 back then”_ Mycroft smiled, lost in the memory

                      _“What was she called?”_ Nora asked,

                      _“Sybille Honoria Eugina Holmes”_ Mycroft said in a very posh voice and laughed

                      _“Phew, you haven’t given me any strange middle names, have you?”_ Nora looked up at both men

                      _“No poppet, just Nora Holmes DASH Lestrade”_ Greg smiled and ruffled her hair.

 _“Now, shall we let the decorating commence?”_ Mycroft asked, Nora and Greg nodded and the trio set to work, only stopping once in a while for a refreshing cuppa and a biscuit.

oOo

3 hours later they were done; reading nook complete with bookshelf and a large purple fatboy. The desk was a large cherry tree desk with loads of little draws and secret spaces, 3 jugs were filled with all sorts of colour pencils and other drawing utensils. The curtains of the canopy bed had been changed to a rich purple colour to match the fatboy and lining of the deskchair. The wardrobe had been stocked with all the clothes they had bought and all in all they were pleased with the result

“There all done for now, so Nora, does the room feel like yours now?” Greg sighed with exhaustion

“Yepp, all it needs now are pictures of family moment, but those will be put up as they are made” Nora smiled up at the two men.

“Quite right my dear, now how about we spoil ourselves with a nice Indian take away tonight?” Mycroft smiled and Greg nodded

“I’m game, too exhausted to cook and I’d kill for something spicy” Greg smiled

“I’ve never really had good take away, just smelly greasy junk” Nora wrinkled her nose.

“Okay, I will go and make the order, Nora perhaps you should have a shower and Mycroft I think you kinda need one too, no offence my love” Greg smiled

“None taken” and Mycroft walked over to their bathroom while Nora used her own.

Greg phoned, the food came and they ate to bursting point. All three of them were utterly knackered and decided for an early night.

                      “Goodnight, dear heart” Mycroft said to Nora and kissed her head and Greg did the same

                      “Night papa, Night dad, thank you for... everything...” Nora yawned

                      “Our pleasure, sleep tight” Greg whispered


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, a bit short but this was all I could do here without it blending in to the next one..
> 
> Unbetaed and Unbritpicked.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to all of you who still reads my stuff!
> 
> if you need to ask me something or have ideas for the story feel free to contact me on tumblr; idso is my name :D

Time passed faster than neither Mycroft nor Greg would have liked, before they knew it the week had passed and Nora’s first day of school was coming up.   
“Daaaad?” Nora asked Greg Saturday afternoon when they were lounging in the library.  
“What’s up sweetie?” Greg had put down his reading glasses and the file he was working on  
“Can I get a haircut before I start school?” She asked hesitantly  
“Yeah of course darling, ‘cause you want to look smart on your first day” Greg smiled  
“Can I get it cut like the girl who plays Hermione has right now?” Nora tilted her head  
“Anything you like, just not any hair colouring!” Greg ran a hand through her thick auburn hair.  
That evening Mycroft’s personal barber (of course he had one of those) arrived at their Kensington home and he set to work. He cut away those long locks of hair and Nora ended up brandishing a smart pixie cut which suited her perfectly. Nora smiled when she looked in the mirror and kept touching the short strands of hair adorning her head.  
“Thank you so much, I’ve always wanted short hair but wasn’t allowed before, THEY said only boys have short hair” Nora hugged her fathers tight.  
“No worries love, it suits you better” Greg ruffled her hair.  
“Is it okay if I go to my room and read for a while?” Nora asked as she let go of her fathers  
“Of course it is dear heart” Mycroft smiled and Nora rushed over to her room

Mycroft and Greg was kissing lazily on the sofa in their livingroom when they heard the front door barge open and a deep familiar voice vibrated down the halls   
“Oh John don’t be silly, surely they aren’t doing anything we’ve haven’t seen before” Mycroft sighed and they both got up and walked out into the hallway  
“Brother dear, to what to I owe the pleasure of you and Doctor Watson’s company this fine evening?” Mycroft hissed  
“You haven’t been answering your mails and your PA told me you are on a leave of absence at the moment, I told John that you never take a leave and I had to see if you finally had eaten so much cake you couldn’t get out of the door” Sherlock hissed back  
“No dear brother, as you see both Gregory and I are perfectly alright” Mycroft smiled   
“Sherlock let us just go” John pulled at Sherlock’s sleeve but Sherlock stood his ground  
“What’s going on?” A small voice came from further down the hall.  
“Nothing sweetie come here darling” Greg smiled at Nora and expanded his arms towards her, she shuffled over and grabbed onto Gregs chest  
“Are they coming to take me away daddy, Papa you said that no one would come and take me away!” Nora shook  
“Dad? Papa?” Sherlock froze on the spot with a look of utter outrage.  
“Yes Brother mine, meet your niece; Nora, Nora this is my little brother – your uncle – Sherlock and his... friend... doctor Watson” Mycroft caressed Nora’s now short messy hair.  
“Hello” Nora croaked   
“What is the meaning of this Mycroft?” Sherlock gasped.  
“Hey Nora how about we go and make some tea to our visitors aye?” Greg said and Nora nodded. They walked out into the kitchen.  
“Please stay for tea Sherlock and Dr Watson, I am sure you have a lot of questions and I believe we would be more comfortable in the living room rather here in the hallway” Mycroft gestured towards the open door he and Greg had come out from earlier.  
Sherlock and John walked into the room and sat down on the large leather chairs opposite the sofa Greg and Mycroft had occupied earlier.  
“You... you have a daughter?” John croaked, breaking the uncomfortable silence   
“Yes, we have” Mycroft answered   
“Understanding simple biology this is not your own child, or perhaps you or Gavin had a mishap oh some 12 years ago?” Sherlock snickered   
“Greg” John muttered to Sherlock.  
“Nora is not biologically ours no, she is however legally and emotionally ours” Mycroft snapped “Nora was involved in a case Gregory was working on, she had suffered gravely due to the faulty system of the Social Services, she quickly grew attached to Gregory while he was working the case and we agreed to take her in until the Social Services found her a new home. However in those few days I too developed a bond with her. Gregory and I decided - along with Nora - to legally adopt her” Mycroft smiled fondly  
“But you’ve never expressed any parental desires” Sherlock scoffed   
“No I admit I did not, until Nora made me realize that there are other things in life other than work” Mycroft smirked.  
Sherlock had opened his mouth to retort but Greg and Nora came bustling into the room with a tray laden with tea and biscuits. Nora bounced towards Mycroft and crawled into his lap  
“Papa! I made the tea all by myself! Well Daddy helped” Nora giggled  
“Well then dear heart let us taste it at once” Mycroft hugged her and smiled  
Greg was pouring out the tea and handing it out, he sat down and Nora wedged herself between her fathers on the sofa.  
“So what should I call you” Nora said over her teacup at Sherlock  
“What do you mean?” Sherlock asked perplexed  
“Well, is it Uncle, Uncle Sherlock or just Sherlock?” Nora tilted her head and gave Sherlock and intense stare.  
“Well, not being acquainted with the situation before I gather it’s traditionally just Uncle” Sherlock said the last word as though it tasted funny to him.  
“Okay, what about you Doctor Watson?” Nora smiled  
“Uh well, John since it’s my name” John fumbled through his words.  
“No I mean are you my Uncle too? Because when I lived with the other family they made me call his brother’s wife for Auntie, so should I call you Uncle too?” Nora took a gulp of tea while John loudly chocked on his.  
“Perhaps just John for now poppet” Greg said shakily, silently repressing the urge to laugh loudly.  
“Okay daddy” Nora smiled and ate a biscuit.  
“Have you told Mummy and father?” Sherlock asked.  
“Not yet, it is all very new, we had not yet gotten around to telling people” Mycroft put down his teacup.  
“Well not much family to tell on my side, foster kid myself so unfortunately no Aunts or Uncles on my side to fuss about you poppet” Greg smiled and ruffled Nora’s hair.  
“Oh that’s okay, I didn’t like that other auntie I had at the other place, she kept pinching my cheeks” Nora rubbed her cheeks absentmindedly.  
“Well I think perhaps we should be going” John said, draining the last of his tea and gave Sherlock’s arm a slight squeeze.  
“Yes” Sherlock said promptly and got up.  
“It was a pleasure to meet you Uncle Sherlock and Doctor Watson” Nora said between yawns.  
“You too” John said and with that he and Sherlock left.  
“Well, that was an unexpected turn of events” Greg whispered, holding a sleeping Nora in his arms.   
“Yes, quite” Mycroft smiled and walked over to his husband and their daughter, kissing Nora’s forehead and then Greg “I’ll clean up, you go and tuck her in”   
Greg walked over to Nora’s room and tucked her in.  
“Goodnight love, sleep tight” Greg whispered  
“Night Dad” Nora mumbled in her sleep


End file.
